Tutorial! ( but kinda better... )
Now, yes, there is a tutorial.. But, it doesn't teach you everything! So this is for that.. this that is. For starters. The parcels. A normal parcel is light brown, kind of tannish ( shut up it is a word ), a box color. But, there are other colors. Like blue. It gives you different items than you'd usually get, and usually references moderators for the BSS discord ( guessing if you're reading this, you're already in it.. ), and just for the group(s) itself! ( themselves? ) These will give you more CP ( convert points. get used to it being like this. ) for you to get more money! Money itself: So. You're saving up, and it seems hard.. Don't worry! It's quicker than you think. There's only about two things it can buy right now, but if you have to read this tutorial, you probably can't get to it yet... So, the only choice is backpacks! They give you more conversion, ( more info on that later ) more jump power, speed, and parcel space! Or, if you wanna be fancy ( or just professional, unlike yourself, kitty... ), capacity! Moving on, now.. What are those boxes..? no, not the parcels, those weird farting boxes.. You found them already? Well, that's good! They fall from the sky at times, and give you rewards when you click on them! Now, you might be asking " but, what rewards? " ( probably not, but.. ) Well, there are really on three options at the moment.. But, still! Green boxes, ( especially look like they're farting.. ) well, money! Blue boxes, diamonds! It'd really take forever if we didn't have those boxes.. And last, but not least at all, red boxes! These give CP, and allow you to convert more money! Well, you've been talking about " conversion " and " CP " for the whole page.. What is that? It's how you get money! ( ugh too used to trying honey from bss... ) There's a conversion machine in the main red building ( red leader.. NANI?!? ) , and there's a button on it. Click that, and it'll convert your CP into money! It doesn't give you all of it, though. That what backpacks are for! ( and gamepasses, but nobody has the money for that.. ) Backpacks let you get more of your hard earned money from CP! You've said stuff about CP, and money, and conversion.. But how do I get money? This is what they don't teach you! There are certain location you need to deliver them to. ( no duh ) Click on a button in the left corner, that has the icon of a backpack and is labeled " Show deliveries " It'll show you where you need to go, and if you click " Click to direct ", it will point an arrow to lead you! Once you get there, click on the door. If no response, try again! It doesn't always work at first. You can never actually have too many CP points at once, with my experience, but since you have to go back to get a parcel anyways, why not convert while you're at it? Who are those NPC's, and what purpose do they serve? They're not hard to miss. They can speak with you for a tiny bit, then end the conversation with a code hint. Not what it's about, no, where it is. There are buttons you can press that give you certain codes, that you can redeem the the left corner. For now, that's the only way to get codes. Why do people have cars, and how do I get one? There's a garage near the main red building ( tord.. did u return..? ) that you can rent for 300 money, or you can buy a gamepass to get them for free everytime, but, not really worth it.. Once you rent your garage, a car spawns. Drive it around to explore, have fun with your friends, give people a ride, or deliver faster. It's hard to control right now, but, it is still beta. You can customize them in the other garage in the red building for diamonds. That's the only real use for them at the moment. Well.. Think that sums up pretty much everything.. Have fun playing with this extra info! Took a long time, but.. Keep playing and don't loose sight of your hopes and dreams! ( just say goodbye normally. )